The Fearless Spider-Woman Vol 1 3
Appearances Featured Characters: *Jessica Drew Villains: *Madame Hydra Other Characters: *Peter Parker '' -Mentioned '' *Hydra Agents *Kidnapped Children Solicit Synopsis Jessica's life will be changed forever, now that she lives in Madame Hydra's lair, along with some other captives. Ophelia: You heard me. Get her! Two Hydra Agents grab Jessica by the arms and takes her to a green van. Jessica: Hey!! Ugh, let me go!! Hydra Agent #1: Shut your mouth! You're getting in. Shreds growls at one of the Hydra Agents before scratching and biting his leg. Hydra Agent #2: Owowow!! This.. this cat.. its biting me!! Hydra Agent #1: Relax, its just a cat. Hydra Agent #2: Seriously! It's hurting my leg!!! I can't handle this, I'm dying!!! Jessica: And they told me to shut my mouth.. Hydra Agent #2: What should we do about it? Hydra Agent #1: Just leave it there in the streets. Shoo! Shoo! Hydra Agent #2: It-it doesn't wanna let go! It has a scary look in its eye. What if it follows us? Hydra Agent #1: Our job is to terrorize the country in the direction of an evil captain, and you call a cat scary? Jessica: Y'know, that cat assaulted a cop. It could do the same to yo- Hydra Agent #1: Get in the van, blabberhead! The Hydra Van goes down the destroyed streets. There were corpses lying on the alleyway. The Hydra Van reaches Hydra Headquarters, and parks in a garage that looked high-tech, with a roll-up door that needed passcodes to open. Hydra Agent #1: Get out! Jessica walks out of the van and to see a big house with shiny, silver chandeliers and red carpet stairs. On the side, there was a secret bunker with a hand-scanning lock. Jessica: What is this place? And why did you bring me here? Ophelia: Welcome to my home! You'll find out why later. The Hydra Agents take Jessica to a dark hallway, going down the basement. Jessica: Wait... where are you taking me? Hydra Agent #2: You ask too many questions. You're like Madame Hydra, always asking us to do stuff for her- Ophelia: What was that I heard? Excuse me, but I'm your captain, your a slave, and I get to ask anything from you. Just be glad I gave you a chance in life. Hydra Agent #2: But...but- Ophelia: Guards, take this agent to the melting room! Jessica: The Melting Room? Hydra Agent #2: The Melting Room?! But I- wait, no!! I didn't mean... Two guards take the Hydra Agent to inside the bunker, and a scream was last heard from him. Hydra Agent #1: Too bad. He was a fine loser. The remaining Agent took her inside the basement. There were cages with rats and acid, and crying children we're trapped inside. Ophelia: Welcome to your new home, whatever your name is! You'll make new friends here. Madame Hydra pushes Jessica inside an empty cage and locks her inside. Ophelia: So, what's your name? Jessica was silent for awhile. Jessica: I.. I'm Jessica. Ophelia: So, Jessica. What are you afraid of? Jessica: ... Ophelia: Oh, come on, you can tell me! You'll be staying long in here after all... Jessica: W-what do you want from me? I just want to go home! Ophelia: But you don't have one. That's why you're just left in the streets, all alone. Jessica: JUST LET ME GO!!! Ophelia: Now now, don't shout in front of Captain Ophelia. A bit naughty for the first day in Hydra School, huh? Guards, get a bucket of spiders! Jessica: Spiders? Ophelia: Oh yes, spiders! Sweetie, here, we never believe in fear. We don't know what fear is. Fear holds you back. Weakness brings you down. If you have Fear and Weakness, how will you ever be fit into being an agent of HYDRA? Jessica: A-Agent? Ophelia: Oh yes. All of you here are my next generation of destruction. Where are my spiders?! An agent runs toward Madame Hydra, holding a pale of spiders. Some of the spiders crawled through the agent's neck, giving him a disgusted look. Ophelia: What took you so long? Hydra Agent: Captain, I- Ophelia: Doesn't matter, give this to me. Ophelia got the pale, and reached for some poison-looking spiders. Ophelia: So..what spider would you like to sleep with? A Taranchula, a Black Widow, or a Brown Reklose? Jessica: All of those sound harmful. h-how are you not getting biten? Ophelia: Yes they are. And, let's just say that I'm one with the spiders. Ophelia tossed a taranchula into Jessica's cage, and Jessica squealed. Ophelia: Good night, darling. Sleep tight. Don't let that taranchula bite. Jessica had a frightened face. Ophelia went out of the basement. Ophelia: So, did you do what I want, agent? Hydra Agent: Yes, ma'am! The taranchula was injected with radiation and superhuman DNA, she must get bitten by now. Ophelia: One more "ma'am" from you, and off to the Melting Room you go. Madame Hydra leaves with an unpleasant face. The Next Day ''' Ophelia: Wakey wakey!!! You all must prepare for a new day!! Jessica wakes up and squeals after seing spiders all over her arms and legs. '''Jessica: I can't believe I just slept with a bunch of spiders... I thought it was just a taranchula! Did it..did it lay babies in here? Some Hydra Agents unlock the children's cages, and the children looked frightened and starving. Ophelia: Now that we had some rest, let's go ahead and test your new-found abilities. Jessica: New-found abilities? Ophelia leads the crying children to a small training room. It had some crazy traps, and, just next to the room, was a vat and some test tubes. Ophelia spotted some kids jabbing some punching bags and pushed a student down the floor. Ophelia: Punch it like you mean it, fools!! Use your brain! Jessica sits down on a bench, still wondering how she could survive in this hell on earth. Another child sits beside her. She had tan hair and green eyes. ???: Hello there. You're new here, right? Jessica: Yes, I am. What do you mean by "I'm new"? ???: We have been here for a couple of days now. This place is like a death zone. Jessica: What does she want from us? Why us? ???: I honestly don't know. Oh, by the way, my name's Patricia. Patsy for short. Jessica: I'm Jessica, but just call me Jess. The two girls shake hands right before being interrupted by Madame Hydra. Ophelia: Girls, enough with the chit chat! Kick those dummies!!! Patsy: Meet you later at the canteen. Jessica: ..the canteen? Jessica: Um, okay. After some punching, kicking, pain and some crying, the children went into a room that held some food. Ophelia: Okay, boys and girls. I'm giving you a freeby. For all the newbies, get anything, I really don't care what happens to you. But DON'T eat everything, or else you'll look like a fat blob and I don't want a bouncing bag for an agent. Jessica sat at a table next to Patsy. Jessica: Hmm... what was that about? Patsy: Madame Hydra usually has a softer side. But she doesn't use it very often. Jessica: True. Jessica and Patsy finish they're gross meals, and go back to the training room. That's where they spend most of their days. Jessica (Narration): So basically I just grew up, always in the training room, always fearing Madame Hydra, but oh well, its life. I accepted that for quite awhile now. Shows grown up Jessica with Madame Hydra training. Jessica (Narration): I felt like she cared for me. She trained me, she prepared me to become a fighter, she made me conquer my fears... But she really is evil, to be honest. Ophelia: I think your ready, Jessica. Jessica: What's this new mission about? Ophelia: It's a personal case. This-this monster. He killed my father. I trust you into catching this man. Jessica: Who is it? Ophelia: Hunt down- the "Spider-Man". Next Issue: The Fearless Spider-Woman #4: Spider Hunt Category:Jessica Drew (Earth-1342)/Appearances Category:Earth-1342 Category:Sunder4321 Category:The Fearless Spider-Woman Category:Spider-Woman